Romance and Love
by krissie.taylor
Summary: FOR JORDAN. SALLY/BEN....BETH/WILL....MEL/NATE. Please read and review. xxxxxxx COMPLETE
1. Misty times

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS......YET**.

**Misty times. **

"i hate Halloween". Sally looked at Ben who looked deep into his coffee. "Ben".

"Yeah". Ben snapped his head up apparently unaware that Sally had even sat down.

"I said that I hate Halloween". Ben just nodded back at her.

"Sorry, stuff going on" Ben slid back his chair and slammed his cup on the counter.

"Will, you spoke to Ben yet?" Sally cornered him before he headed into briefing.

"tried but it failed". Will patted her waist before heading through the doors.

"Beth" Beth knew exactly what was coming.

"No we've been really busy. Me and Nate have only just got back into the station". Beth smiled

sympathetically before declaring into the radio her and Nate would attend the domestic.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ben we need to talk". Sally sat down next to him yet again.

"right you start". Ben didn't even turn to face her.

"what is going on with you?". Sally caught a glimmer of despair cross his face.

"nothing. You?". Ben looked at her trying to forge a smile.

"do I look stupid". Ben rubbed the back of his neck.

"no". Ben sighed and looked everywhere but at her.

"then talk to me, I'm your friend Ben". Sally didn't know what else to do.

"You know I'm adopted right" Ben turned to face her.

"Yeah. I thought you were over all that". Sally put her drink down.

"i am but my mum, my real mum has got in contact. She wants to see me". Sally felt a rock enter

the pit of her stomach.

"and how do you feel about that" Sally smiled at the phrase and pretty soon Ben joined up as well.

"seriously Ben" Sally drained the last of her glass.

"i don't know, I mean my mum she has raised me right this other woman she can't just barge in and

change it can she". Ben breathed out in one long sigh.

"no of course she can't. Not if you don't let her" Sally squeezed him arm.

"Sorry shall I give you a minute". Mel got up from where she sat on the other side of Ben.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Morning officers". Smithy usual cheeriness was met by a disgruntled groan. "As I'm sure you are

aware tonight is Halloween, now for those of you lucky enough to get the night off how the

delightful job of policing throughout the day". Smithy looked around before continuing.

"There have already been several complaints of vandalised property and mugging so I want a high

visibility presence today". Smithy waved his hand to let him know it was other.

"Beth your paired with Will, Mel your with Nate and Sally your with Ben, Tony with Reg and I will

be in my office. You can leave". Callum re-sighted the list from the clipboard in his hand.

"Come on small stuff" Will pulled Beth up.

"I'm telling Smithy your been mean to me again" Beth giggled as Will made to grab her.

"Oi". Mel leaned up and kissed Will. Smiling at Beth she grabbed Nate's hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Vandalism, they call throwing a pumpkin at the wall vandalism these days". Sally rolled her eyes

at Ben.

"some people might find it offensive". Ben reasoned.

"No if there were people throwing fake heads at wall's I might understand but it's a pumpkin and

they are kids". Sally stalked off ahead of Ben.

"I'm going to meet my mum tonight". Ben didn't know what encouraged him to tell her.

"Really". Sally was generally shocked by the conversation they had had yesterday he had wanted to

have anything to do with his parents.

"Yeah I'm mean if I don't go I won't know". Ben smiled at Sally who returned the look.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sally groaned as she looked at the clock. It was 2.19 am, who the hell could be at the door at this

time.

"Ben". Sally wrapped the dressing gown up and stepped aside to let him in. Ben was soaked.

"Sorry it is so late I had to talk to someone about it". Sally put her legs up on the sofa.

"Go for it. I am up now". Sally smiled as Ben sunk back into the sofa.

"i saw her, I stood outside the bar and their she sat looking like she hadn't ever done a hard days

work. My mum if you look at her she's a mum yeah she looks presentable but you can tell, she go

up at 3 am when I cried. This woman who sat there in front of me she looked like she didn't get in at

3 am. She sat there and said I did what was best. Yeah, yeah she did because she walked away and

left me with my mum. The whole all I could think about was how well my mum made Sunday

dinner, and Yorkshire puddings. Because she Sally is my mum". Sally thought she had never heard

Ben speak so honestly and from the heart.

"Yeah Ben she is". Sally smiled as she relaxed back into the sofa.

**AN: OK Chapter one is over I would love for you to read and review and remember this story **

**was written for Jordan who I whom enjoys reading this as much as I have writing it. **

**Krissie xxxx**


	2. trouble with love

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY WILL/BETH CENTRIC. WARNING. **

**Trouble with love. **

"Morning missy" Will half shouted into a hungover Beth ear.

"Get lost, I don't find you funny" Beth swatted him away.

"come on Beth play nicely" Beth looked from Will to Smithy and stormed off. "I don't know what

you are smiling at your paired with me today and if you thought she was hangover you clearly

didn't see how much I drank last night" Smithy winked at him and grabbed his safety vest.

"Good night" Beth got into the car with Ben.

"A little too much". Beth leaned her head against the car window.

"Come on a domestic is just what you need". Ben started the car and flicked on the lights ignoring

the filthy looks he was getting from Beth.

"right I'll take the wife you take the husband, other man. Whatever" Beth rolled her eyes at him

putting on her hat.

"Police". Ben pushed open the door knowing the couple wouldn't have heard if they knocked.

"Oh great who called you lot?". The man pointed at Beth.

"We were called by the neighbours, several of them actually". The one thing Beth couldn't stand

was people with no manners.

"The noisy could for nothing always interfering" The man stormed out of the room and Beth was

scared he was going to leave the house however when he came back in she was more scared than

ever. "Well seen's as they can't keep there noses out well have to make sure you lot can't tell

anyone". Beth was barely listening to a word he said all she could thing about was the knife in his

hand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Beth". Beth felt him place his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"What did you just say?". The man came towards them and Beth felt Ben move so he was in front #

of them.

"I told her to stay calm". Ben put his hands out to show he didn't have anything.

"Radios". The man held out his, his wife stood in the corner almost as pale as Beth.

"Beth, radio". Ben turned to face her clicking the red emergency sign on as he took it off. Beth

taking his off doing the same.

"What are you doing" The man came towards them.

"You can't take the radios off by yourself". Beth stammered.

"right, well just hand them over".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mam I think there's a problem". Mel leaned round the inspector's office.

"What is it" Gina stood up following the flustered PC.

"Ben and Beth went out to a domestic about twenty minutes ago and now both of them have

pressed the alarms on the radios". Mel caught the look on the Inspector's face and pulled up the

signal on the radios to show both of them were in the same place.

"OK keep tracking them any change I want to know I'll inform the super". Gina headed out of CAD

and up the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the house Beth and Ben had been stripped of all they possessed starting with their phones and

equipment.

"What is that?" Clearly the man had heard the sounds of the siren.

"It's the police" Beth explained.

"Why?" The woman looked panic streaken.

"We don't know we don't have our radios". Beth hadn't once taken her eyes of the knife.

"Are they coming here?". The man demanded grabbing Beth from behind Ben before Beth could

react.

"they shouldn't be". Ben was careful with what he said not happy at the knife pressed against Beth

stomach especially seen's as her stab vest had been taken off.

"but they could be". The man pressed the knife stronger so that the tip pierced Beth skin causing a

trickle of blood to run down her white shirt.

"they could be going anywhere". Ben's only aim was to get Beth out of harm.

"It's stopped". The man looked around the sirens were loud and Be knew they had cut them off only

streets away.

"apparently so". Ben looked Beth straight in the eye as they both held their breathe.

"too quick". Beth winced as the knife was yet pressed deeper into her. The man nodded his head

towards the door and the woman walked over to the window, nodding shyly seeing the police

outside. The man was too fast for Ben and the knife was plunged into Beth's stomach as she screamed in pain.

"Beth" The man had let her go and know Ben was holding her up, lukcily he had left the knife in

and headed out of the back door.

"We need an ambulance now we have an officer down". That was the last thing Beth heard before

she lapsed consciousness.

**AN: DOES BETH LIVE OR DIE AND HOW DO SALLY AND BEN REACT TO COMING SO CLOSE TO LOSING EACH OTHER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **


	3. all stood still

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. WRITTEN FOR JORDAN. **

**All stand still. **

"Anything?" Sally handed Ben a cup of coffee.

"no she's still in theatre". Ben leaned back in the chair. It had been four hours since Beth had been

admitted and they had already lost her seven times. Ben prayed it was seven times luck and she

would pull through from now on.

"There was nothing you could of done". Sally put her hand on his. Ben pulled his away.

"It should have been me, I should of protected her". Ben stood up and ran his hands through his

hair.

"Yeah and then you would have been laid in there, would you want that?". Sally was stood facing

him.

"yeah I would rather that. The look on her mum's face when Gina told her, the look Will gave me

when he saw he laid there. I should of protected her". Ben rubbed his eyes and dragged his hands

down his face.

"Ben". Sally tried to reason with him.

"No Sally leave it aright". Ben stormed through the double doors needing some air.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mel walked over to Nate and wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close and smelled her

hair. They stood there lost in the moment. Both thanking the lord it wasn't either of them in the

hospital, they had only been together two months the thought of losing the other was overwhelming.

Nate wanted to hold her and never let go. Together they stood praying for some news on Beth, both

lost in their own thoughts of each other and the time they had spent with the petite brunette.

Officers walked past them none of them saying anything just watched fondly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Will". Sally stood up seeing him come out of the family room.

"Any news". Will looked as bad as Ben.

"Nope not yet" Sally pulled his arm and he sat down into Ben's vacant seat.

"why the hell is this taking so long?". Will fumed as a nurse passed throwing him a sympathetic

look.

"Will she has to have surgery, these things take time". Sally was trying be supportive.

"i don't care I want to know what the hell is happening to her, she could be dead and I wouldn't

even know". Will stood up and also stormed away down through the doors, Sally was really starting

to hate those doors.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Outside Ben was about to head back in when he crashed straight into Will.

"Sorry mate I didn't see you" Ben tried to side step Will, but Will grabbed him by the arm.

"how could you let him hurt her like that?" Will wasn't been violent he wanted to know.

"i didn't want for her to get hurt he got to her before I did" Ben closed his eyes a recounted the

events that had happened that morning.

"What if I lose her Ben?" Will was close to tears.

"You won't Beth is stronger than any of us give her credit for" Ben smiled at him.

"I know it's just so hard seeing her like that" Will moved out of the way and Ben walked past he

knew he hated anyone seeing his emotion.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I just saw Will". Ben sat down next to him.

"was he a total wreck when he left here". Sally rested her head on his shoulder.

"he wasn't much better outside either I thought he was going to break down". Ben pulled her close.

"What if that had been you Ben? what would I have done?". Ben looked at her seeing her close to

tears. Pulling her tight to him.

"i don't know". The two of them drifted into a comfortable silence.

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL GET AND UPDATE ON BETH. AND SALLY AND BEN FINALLY DECIDE WHAT TO DO ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. **


	4. telling you

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. WRITTEN FOR JORDAN.**

**Telling you. **

"Beth is awake". Sally mouthed to Ben who was sat on her other sofa. They had waited at the

hospital for as long as possible, eventually the nurses had convinced them to go home explaining

Beth probably wouldn't have the energy to speak to them for long and she was to call the station if

there was any news anyway.

"Can we see her?". Ben asked the second Sally put the phone down.

"Yeah but the nurse said her family are with her at the moment". Sally came to sit on the sofa with

Ben.

"We should go anyway I wanna see her tell her I am sorry". Sally knew it would be pointless trying

to discourage him especially as he already had his coat on.

"Ben I'm sure she doesn't blame you". Sally buckled herself in next to Ben.

"and if she does". Ben was glad he had to concentrate of driving he didn't feel much like a heart to

heart with Sally at the moment all he could think about was Beth.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, how are you feeling?". Ben placed the flowers at the bottom of the bed and kissed her cheek.

"a little tired and sore but fine". Beth smiled at him and both Ben and Will realised in that second

how much they loved to see her smile.

"good, luck Beth I'm sorry OK". Ben sat down on the seat opposite Will, he noticed the two of them

were holding hands.

"why you didn't stab me. I know something are a little cloudy but that I am sure of". Ben smiled at

her answer.

"i know but I should of protected you, I should have been stabbed not you". Ben took up her other

hand, it felt warm not it was in that second that Ben knew she truly was alive.

"If you think that then there is something serouisly wrong with you, it would of killed me knowing you were stabbed" Beth tried to sit up a little but the pain was too much. Will noticed.

"Maybe you should leave and come back tomorrow". Ben knew Will was right and kissed Beth's

head before leaving behind Sally.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You know she's right". Sally threw her bag onto the sofa.

"Yeah I do but seeing her lying there this morning how am I meant to get that image out of my

head, we lost her Sally in that ambulance I honestly thought I lost her". Ben buried his head in his

hand.

"i know but you saw her just know she is fine". Sally sat down next to him.

"Yeah I did. I all but put her there". Ben stood up.

"no you didn't i'm sure you did all you could". Sally tried to reason with him.

"your not listening Sally, this was my fault". Ben rested his head against the doorway.

"like Beth said, what it you who stabbed here? No" Sally argued back.

"she was stood behind me Sally and he still got to her". Sally knew he was angry with himself for

seeing a colleague get hurt.

"Ben it wasn't your fault". Sally didn't know how many times she had to tell him.

"I think we should, I have to go". Ben grabbed his car keys and Sally felt like she had lost him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ben got home just after three, pouring himself a cup of coffee he sat at his table pondering all the e

events of the day, was there anything he could of done to help Beth. Why had he been so short with

Sally clearly their love was everlasting. Should he of stayed and talked to her. Be couldn't think

straight he needed a proper drink. Heading to a nearby club he knew was open until six Ben

positioned himself at the bar chatting to the barmaid.

"Hey". A pretty blond appeared after about five minutes and by then he had already downed two

beers and sunk seven shots.

"Hi". Ben replied back he had to admit she was pretty stunning.

"so what's your story then?", Ben looked at her puzzled, "a hot young man sat drinking alone in a club at three thirty".

"just finished work. What about you?", Ben lied easily.

"same". She gestured around her.

"your a barmaid". Ben looked at her curiously she didn't look the type.

"wow with brains like that you should be a cop". Ben laughed slightly all the while never planning

to tell her he was.

"So can I get you a drink?" Ben signalled the barman and then to his empty pint glass.

"Yeah sure I've finished for the night anyway". Ben ordered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ben woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning and as he opened his eyes thought he had

dreamt the argument between him and Sally seeing a head of shiny blond hair.

"Turn it off" Ben knew it wasn't Sally.

"yeah I second that" Ben looked up to see a hurt Sally.

"Sally wait" Ben jumped out of bed clearly forgetting he was naked.

"Well doesn't that just confirm it". Sally was crying now. "i only stopped by to see if you wanted to

go to the hospital to visit Beth before work as I've got to drop her of some things" Sally didn't wait

for a response as she stormed out of the flat slamming the door as hard as she could behind her

leaving the figure under the covers groaning in agony.

AN: I THINK THERE IS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE IT FOR NOW. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :)


	5. trouble times ahead

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS STILL FOR JORDAN. **

Times are hard.

Ben saw Sally by Beth's bed crying. Beth doing her best to comfort her.

"Sally can we talk for a minute". Beth nodded his head to outside.

"No we can't im talking to Beth now". Beth smiled sympathetically.

"i'll wait for you then" Ben was about to head outside.

"don't bother" Sally got up handing Beth the weekender bag she had packed for her. "I'll come see

you after shift alright, if you promise no tongue action from you and Will" Beth giggled as Sally

kissed her cheek and headed out of the room scowling at Ben as she went.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"i can't believe you just did that". Sallt spun round glaring at Ben, "she is hospital for god's sake do

you think she really needs to worry about us". Ben snapped with her.

"Beth is one of my best friend's and I wanted to tell her" Sally didn't feel like justifying her reasons

to Ben.

"yeah well this isn't about you Sally it's about her, and now Beth is going to lie in that bed all day

thinking about all the things you have just told her. Beth is happy with Will leave her alone" Ben

practically shouted at her.

"How dare you? I caught you in bed with some blond tart". Sally was getting more and more wound

up with him. Neither of them knowing what to say. Neither of them wanting to give up.

AN: SORRY IT'S ONLY SHORT BUT TO THE POINT AND A CLIFFHANGER ENJOY.


	6. sorry is the easiest word

**AN; I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**SORRY IS THE EASIEST WORD **

"Sally". Ben shouted into the female locker rooms.

"go away". Sally shouted back the hurt and upset clear in his voice.

"I'm not leaving you like this". Ben came in and closed the door.

"really because I'm sure theirs a hot blond waiting back at yours". Sally came storming around the

corner.

"yeah I dissevered that". Ben put his hands on her waist pulling her to him.

"you deserve hell of allot more". Sally tried to pull away but Ben wasn't letting her go.

"I am so sorry. Sally what I did was awful I went out to get a drink we got talking she knew nothing

about me, nothing about what we go through every day to her I was just another guy". Ben looked

straight into her eyes and saw the clear liquid forming there before the fell softly and silently down

her beautiful face leaving a sacred mark.

"I just want you to let me in, stop shutting me out. Talk to me" Sally hated him right now but

wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on in that head of his.

"i can't Sally". Ben tried to turn away from her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sally really didn't know how to feel about what was going on. Part of her really wanted to be angry

with him but another part of her really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"Sal, you alright?". Mel sat opposite.

"i don't know what to do Mel". Sally sighed into her coffee cup.

"yeah I called in on Beth on the way back from the robbery". Mel looked away.

"what?". Sally sat up.

"well do think she needed to hear about you and Ben when she is in hospital". Mel smiled

sympathetically and took a sip of her drink.

"look Beth is one of my best friend's I had to talk to someone and I promised that I would see her I

didn't mean for it to come out". Sally put her head in her hands.

"I know and when I asked Beth about it she said she didn't mind I dunno it just seems like we are

putting unnecessary pressure on her". Mel wasn't trying to be mean. "maybe you and Ben should go

for a drink or something just have fun and talk nothing serious and no pressure".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sally and Ben went to see Beth before going for a drink and luckily for Beth she was sleeping so

they left her flowers on the end of the bed and asked Will to tell her they'd dropped by.

"What you drinking?". Sally went to sit down whilst Ben headed to the bar.

"Malibu and Coke please". Sally sat at a table near the bar but had a good view of dance floor.

"Maybe Mel's idea might just work". Ben said hopefully sipping his beer.

"yeah maybe". Sally still had her reservations Ben had let her down badly.

"Sally about last night" Sally stopped him half way through.

"No the whole point of tonight is to forget it and try and have a drink together". Sally took a large

gulp of her drink.

**AN: THANKS TO PHOEBE FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW. XXX**


	7. loving me needing you

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. FOR JORDAN**

Loving me, needing you.

Sally and Ben had been at the Club for a good few hours feeling comfortable in the company of

each for a change especially since agreeing that they wouldn't mention the night before.

"Ben I think I'm going to call it a night". Sally shouted over the beat of the music.

"OK sure do you want me to walk you home?". Ben shouted back.

"No I'll be fine ive texted my usual cab company they'll be here in about two minutes so I'm going

to head out", Ben seemed happy with this answer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sally" Ben banged on the door, he hadn't heard from her since last night.

"She didn't come back from home last night" Sally flat mate answered the phone a little bleary

eyed.

"What?" Ben rested his head on his hand against the door frame.

"Well she called last night to say she was going out with you and that's the last I heard".

"Nate it's Ben I was wondering could you track Sally's mobile". Ben heart skipped a beat as Nate

relayed the events of last night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"My name is Ben Gayle I am here to see Sally Armstrong". Ben told the receptionist rather in

patiently.

"Ok do you know what ward she is on?". The woman smiled at him.

"No all I know is she was brought in after a car accident last night". Ben looked as the nurse pressed a few buttons and made a phone call.

"Yes she is in ICU, I have to ask are you family?". Ben face dropped.

"Yeah I'm here boyfriend" The nurse smiled and studied him for a minute.

"OK if you follow the yellow lines and then the board a nurse will meet you there and inform you

of any injuries" The nurse pointed to down the hall. Ben sprinted the length of the line and was met

by a pretty brunette.

"Mr Gayle I'm afraid I have some bad news".

**AN: A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE IT I THINK. **


	8. ill stand by you

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

I'll stand by you.

Ben peered through the dark glass into Sally laying there her foot in plaster machine's beeping.

"You should go in". The nurse patted Ben on the shoulder.

"Is the going to be OK?". Ben looked up at her.

"Yeah of course". The nurse pressed a button and pulled the door open for Ben.

"Thanks". Sally smiled when she saw him.

"Hey you" Ben kissed her cheek.

"Hi". Sally sounded weak and looked drained.

"What the hell happened to you?". Ben took up one of her hands.

"The cab I was travelling in got hit by another car" Sally went to sit up but needed help from one of

the nurses.

"Have CID found out who yet?" Ben made to pull out his phone.

"Yeah they said the other car was speeding from a robbery". Sally smiled at him.

"So how long are you going to be in here for then?" Ben knew she needed TLC.

"Until the doctor thinks I'm fit enough to go home. Luckily it is only a few broken bones but I

whacked my head so they want to keep me in for a bit longer" Sally sighed.

"It really isn't you week is it?". Ben tried to joke of the situation.

"Nope I guess not. Well I guess isn't exactly true, my boyfriend goes with someone else and I get

involved in a serious road accident so no I guess this isn't my week and the amount of time the

doctors are talking about next week doesn't look to great either". Sally took her hand away from

Ben's.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: SORRY IT IS SHORT IM DOING NANOWRIMO THIS YEAR.


	9. is it enough

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**It is enough**

"Hey you awake?", Ben peered round the door.

"Yeah ta". Sally sat up slightly.

"Good, you look better for it". Ben looked around trying to find something to talk about.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment". Sally smiled back at him.

"I can't stay long I'm due back at work soon and I probably should check in on Beth as well". Sally

smiled trying to hide the hurt.

"That's fine. How is Beth doing?". Sally was meaning to go and see her but every time she had gone

to go in the nurse had told her Beth was sleeping.

"Yeah she's doing great although I wish I stop walking in on her and Will kissing the word

disturbing is not strong enough" Sally smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You spoken to Sally yet?". Beth sat up in bed she was becoming increasingly frustrated been stuck

in bed.

"Yeah I just don't know what to say to her" Ben sighed and Beth frowned.

"Try been honest if there is one thing you can do that is be honest" Beth picked up his hand.

"It isn't as easy as that though is it?" Ben rubbed his head against his hands.

"Nope it never is" Beth smiled sympathetically.

"Do you think it is worth it?". Ben asked.

"What is?". Beth had a cute confused look on her face.

"You and Will it has taken this to get you two together" Ben spread his hands out.

"Yeah and you won't get anywhere with Sally sat here talking to me". Beth responded.

"I know it's just I don't know what top say what if she wants to call it a day?". Ben sighed.

"Then you aren't going to know if you ask will you?". Beth smiled.

"Nope but how do I ask?" Ben was really confused.

"Just ask Ben there#'s no point making short talk if you have something to say". Beth reasoned with

him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sally". Sally smiled as Ben entered the room again.

"I though you had top go back to work?", Sally teased with a grin.

"I did but I need to know where things stand between us". Ben did what Beth said and cut straight

to the point, they needed to resolve this.

"What do you mean" Sally sat up.

"What the hell is going on with us Sally I need to know". Ben tilted his head back.

"I don't know Ben you tell me" Sally was immediately on the defensive.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Sally" Ben stood up to leave.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Sally but is that enough?". Ben closed the door on

the way out.

**AN: I THINK THAT IS A REALLY GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE IT!!!!!.**


	10. will it be

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**Loving me, loving you. **

"Beth". Sally came in through the door.

"Yeah" Beth sat up next expecting anyone to drop by.

"I was wondering if Ben had been to talk to you?". The nurse but Sally's wheelchair next to Beth's

bed.

"Yeah he has. It that a problem?". Beth didn't know where things stood between them too at the

moment.

"No I was just wondering what he said to you?" Sally moved the chair and pushed herself onto

Beth's bed so they were laying next to each other.

"he just wanted to know what to do about you two, he didn't know where he stood or what you been

in the accident meant for you two, he's had a lot going on and you know I'm the first one to say that

once it is time to talk but Ben really didn't mean it and he is truly sorry" Sally turned towards one fo

her best friend's and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Beth" Sally's tears had already started to fall.

"Your welcome, just go and sort things out between you two". Beth pointed towards the door and

laughed as Sally tried to move herself back into the wheelchair.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sally dropped by today". Beth was laid on Will's chest.

"Really?". Will was shocked she knew that Beth had been trying not to get caught up in the drama

between Ben and Sally.

"Yeah, she wanted to know if Ben had been by". Beth leaned on Will chest as she looked up at him.

"Oh right". Will looked confused.

"Yeah apparently she didn't know what he was thinking, which is pretty obvious as they don't talk to

each other". Beth didn't want to sound bitchy but she didn't have the head space to deal with both

Sally's and Ben's relationship issues.

"I know babe". Will kissed her head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fancy take out on the sofa". Nate had checked the girls locker's were free before going in.

"Yeah sure, it's been a long day" Mel leaned up and kissed him.

"sure had, when do you think the girls will be back". Nate led them out of the station.

"I don't know. Will said Beth is coming out of the hospital in a few days and he wants her to say

with him and Dan". Nate laughed.

"What's the betting Dan was unavailable for comment". Mel shot him a look.

"Come on play nice, anyway it took Will and Beth a good while to get it together so what's the

problem it isn't like they are getting married once". Mel hugged him.

"Yeah I know but doesn't it seem weird that everyone is together" Mel looked up at him.

"What do you mean?". Nate smiled down at her.

"well me and you are together. Will and Beth are together and now Sally and Ben".

"so what is the problem?". Mel stopped walking.

"there isn't one I'm really quite happy". Nate smiled down at her.

**AN: SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	11. moving on

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. FOR JORDAN. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. **

**MOVING ON. **

Sally lay in bed she so badly wanted to go after Ben but she couldn't part of her was glad that she

had a broken leg for an excuse. Although another part a bigger part wanted to go after him to tell

him she felt it too, that she felt a never ending love a connection that she had found the one that had

made her complete.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right this is me". Sally stood on the platform.

"Sally you don't have to go, you can stop with me you know that". Beth practically pleaded with

her.

"I know but you are with Will and your having your baby together I wouldn't want to come

between that.

"Sally the baby isn't coming for another five months". Beth smiled and hugged her friend.

"I know and I promise I'll be back before he or she is born but right now I need to get away just

go". Sally smiled tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can talk to Ben, just stay for a little longer". Beth was crying as well.

"Bethany Elouisa Green. I love you but seriously I am leaving". Sally let go of her and went to hug

Will. "take care of her and the little one". Will nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then". Beth had managed to wipe the tears.

"Yeah you will and I want a call the second you know what you having". Beth nodded and the two

girls hugged one last time. Sally had loved been in Sun Hill but knew it was time for her to move on

. Sally really was glad she hadn't gone after Ben. It meant she could move on. This was her Sally

Theresa Armstrong Moving on.

**AN: OK IT'S FINISHED BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEAL TO THIS STORY AND BTW BETH AND WILL BOY OR GIRL. XXXXXX **


End file.
